Es solo tiempo
by Kon-uesugi
Summary: Tres años habían pasado luego de separarse. Ambos quieren volver a verse con locura, pero ¿serán capaces cuando nuevas personas se interpongan en su camino? Brian/Justin
1. Es solo tiempo

**Justin**

No podía creer que eran ya las 5 de la mañana y aun no pudiese sentirse drogado, o ebrio, después de todo lo que se había metido. Definitivamente esa droga que compró fuera del boiler room no era de calidad como la que compraba fuera de Babylon, aunque no podía quejarse pensando en que ya mucha gente le había preguntado cómo había podido salir de ahí siendo que a todos les gustaría ir. Tampoco le extrañaba la gente que le preguntaba si conocía al famoso Brian Kinney, porque sí, Brian –me follo a todos- Kinney, había dejado su rastro en cada uno de los que alguna vez fueron a Pittsburgh, o más de alguno que había logrado conocerlo en la fiesta blanca de Miami. Y sí, esa hierba no era de calidad si su función era hacerlo olvidar y solo lo hacía recordar.

Justin Taylor llevaba 3 años, 3 largos años en New York. No le costó mucho encontrar trabajo, ya que su nombre se hizo lo bastante conocido como co-autor de Rage, además de la gran crítica que le había dejado ese periodista del ArtForum. Su trabajo consistía en pintar para grandes galerías en NY, como también seguir dibujando al superhéroe gay y enviarle a Michael las secuencias. Le gustaba continuar con la gran historia de Rage y JT, continuar con el sueño que alguna vez tuvo con Brian, le gustaba dibujar las escenas en donde Rage y JT estaban en su gran casa de felizmente casados, como también las escenas en que seguían combatiendo el crimen en Gayopolis juntos.

- Si no me equivoco ese es tu tercer porro, cariño.

- Y si yo no me equivoco, te dije que no me llamarás así – no podía evitar escuchar a Brian llamándolo de esa manera- y si es el tercero, el cuarto o el quinto, no es tu problema.

- Está bien, de todos modos ya me iba. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Se acercó a besar a Justin, pero se alejó al darse cuenta que no iba a ser correspondido.

- Lo siento, políticas de pareja, nada de segundas veces, ni besos.

Se levantó del suelo en el que se encontraba y se colocó los pantalones. Acompañó al tipo que folló a la puerta y volvió a su posición anterior. Lo había encontrado en el Boiler room mientras tomaba una copa. Era alto, pero no tanto como Brian o Emmett, y tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado, un cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y un muy buen trasero. Siempre se encargaba de que no fueran morenos, eso sería demasiado autodestructivo para él, y la verdad, es que imaginaba que Brian no andaría buscando rubios por Pittsburgh, imaginaba que también debería ser difícil para él.

No había habido visitas inesperadas los fines de semana, ni llamadas, ni e-mails, fue la última petición que le hizo a Brian cuando estaba a punto de salir del Loft,

- Brian…espérame. Es lo único que puedo pedirte, porque juro que volveré.

Nada de adioses, nada de besos de despedida, todo eso quedaba de lado cuando ya se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban en la cama y en cada lugar del loft, y lo extrañaba, pero su sueño estaba cerca, una gira con sus obras se veía venir y recién llegados a ese punto, se sentiría a la altura de Brian y podría volver. Y fue difícil, porque el jodido cabrón de Brian Kinney tampoco se conformaba con ya tener su propia empresa, sino que quería que fuera la mejor empresa de todos los Estados Unidos, y cada vez que paseaba por las calles, podía verlo, en cada letrero de publicidad en las paradas de autobús, en cada jodido autobús, cada vez que prendía la televisión, veía a Brian en cada anuncio, porque su publicidad es única y prometedora, después de todo, cada anuncio era una propuesta de sexo, y esa era la marca inconfundible de Brian Kinney.

**Brian**

Ya siendo las 5 de la mañana, imaginaba que estaría en su loft follando a uno, o varios, hombres que aparecieran queriendo estar con el gran Brian Kinney, pero no, estaba en Kinnetiks culminado dos grandes ideas sobre nuevos cigarrillos que al botar el filtro a la tierra, hace crecer plantas. Sí, era estúpido, pero trabajo es trabajo y la verdad es que le habían ofrecido un gran cheque con muchos ceros incluidos. El teléfono sonó, y la verdad es que no se molestó en contestar, porque ¿quién carajos llama a una oficina de publicidad a las 5 de la mañana, si no es para molestar? Y obviamente no estaba con ánimos de que lo cabrearan en esos momentos. Pero la contestadora estaba activada por alguna casualidad y la voz que hablaba y dejaba un mensaje no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

- Brian, sé que estás ahí, así que levanta el auricular y háblame. – La voz de Michael se escuchó por todo el despacho y no le impresionó que supiera que estaba ahí, después de todo, esa noche se supone que irían a Babylon.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mickey?.

- ¿Por qué nos dejaste plantados? Te dije que hoy iríamos todos para celebrar que Hunter cumplía 18.

- Ohh. Qué gran idea de los padres del año, llevar a un chico hétero a un bar gay.

- Vamos, Brian. Hunter quería disfrutar estar en una disco con sus padres y amigos.

- Sí, claro. Todo adolescente quiere salir con sus padres ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo te ponías cuando Debbie iba a Woodi's con nosotros?

- Es diferente. Y más que eso, muchos han preguntado por ti, dicen que no te han visto por ahí en dos semanas.

- Trabajo, Michael. Siempre te he dicho que esta fecha se vuelve una tortura.

- ¿San Valentín? Es en un mes y medio, Brian.

- Sí, y todas esas estúpidas propagandas del amor que has visto por las calles, están hechas por mí, así que entenderás que no he estado tirándome las bolas en todo este tiempo, y la verdad, estoy trabajando, así que cortaré ¿por qué no vas y follas con tu maridito? ¿O será que el matrimonio no los deja follar?

- Si me hubieses dicho eso hace 4 años, no me enfadaría, pero luego de que tú, el gran Brian-elmatrimonioyyononosllevamosbien-Kinney estuvo a punto de casarse, no me lo puedo creer. Lo cual solo me dice una cosa…Extrañas a Jus…

- Será mejor que cuelgue. Adiós, Mickey.

Maldita sea. Ni Michael lo dejaba en paz cuando se acercaba esa maldita fecha. Siempre odió San Valentín, solo era una fecha en que los heteros aprovechaban para follar con las mujeres, pero eso, para él, era todos los días. Sí, entendía que no follaba por dos grandes semanas, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Debía seguir amasando su gran fortuna, la cual, según Theodore, crecía y crecía, ya tenía a muchas empresas reconocidas por todo el país, y más de alguna internacional, que pagaban por sus servicios. Pero, a pesar de ya tener tanto dinero, que no sabía cómo mierda gastarlo, algo no iba bien, y la verdad era que sí sabía que era lo que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Algo que estaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

Se levantó con hastío con un cigarrillo en la mano y un encendedor en la otra. Casi nunca fumaba en la oficina, pero que se le iba a hacer, necesitaba con desesperación un cigarrillo o explotaría ahí mismo. Se paseó por todo el lugar y recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearle el cerebro. Primero, recordó a Justin entre sus brazos, desasiéndose en gemidos. Tal como él lo había dicho, en esa sala fue la primera vez que lo hicieron en público. Luego recordó cuando le dijo que se iría a Ibiza, como Justin le había dicho que lo esperaría ahí hasta que volviera. Recordó cuando organizaban su boda con Emmett, como Justin quería esas malditas flores que crecían solo en China. Pero el peor de todos sus recuerdos estaba entrando a su mente.

Fue a su minibar y se sirvió de su mejor whisky, pero sintió que era poco, por lo que prefirió tomar la botella y comenzar a beber de ella, después de todo, ya no había forma de detener esos recuerdos…Justin debajo de él, nervioso y a la vez ansioso…Brian entrando en él, susurrándole, "Quiero que recuerdes esto. No importa con quien estés, yo siempre estaré ahí" y la verdad es que no sabía cómo es que se acordaba de eso pensando que al otro día ni se acordaba de que su hijo había nacido.

3 años que no tenía ni noticias viniendo de él, porque claro, recibía todos los meses las revistas de arte en donde hablaban del nuevo Picasso de New York, como también recibía sus cuadros cuando los compraba. Por él los compraba todos, pero eso sería sospechoso, por lo que compraba uno por cada exposición que montaba. También se pasaba por la tienda de Michael en busca de los comic de Rage, y aunque pareciera patético, le gustaba fantasear con que él era Rage y Justin era JT, viviendo juntos en esa gran casa que le compró Rage a su esposo JT, sentía a Justin en cada dibujo y lo imaginaba dibujando su vida, pero esa no era la realidad. La realidad, era que no estaban juntos y que Justin estaba feliz cumpliendo su sueño.


	2. Problemas

**Justin **

Cuando Justin se levantó luego de dormir 2 míseras horas, se bañó y vistió con rapidez, debía llegar lo antes posible a la galería y comprobar el itinerario de la gira con sus obras. Por primera vez tendría exposiciones propias y viajando por Europa, tal como siempre soñó. Pero no solo. Quería que Brian estuviese con él, que lo acompañara a recorrer esas calles llenas de arte y romanticismo, pero eso era imposible por dos razones. La primera, era que Brian no era de los que les iba el romanticismo, (a pesar de que sus últimos días juntos habían sido todo romance); y la segunda, que no estaban juntos.

- Al fin llegas, Justin. Te esperábamos.- Layla, su agente, siempre se encargaba de recalcarle que iba atrasado, aunque fuese por unos minutos.

- Hola, Layla. Lo siento, no dormí bien anoche.- La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

- Y me imagino porque.

Layla era una mujer espectacular. Había llegado a ella por recomendación de Lindsay, y cuando la conoció entendió porque no había querido mencionarla frente a Melanie, ya que Layla era tan alta como él y con una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, la cual era tan pequeña como un plato. Sus ojos resplandecían con cada sonrisa dando un destello verde que encandilaba a cualquiera. Justin estaba seguro que si él fuera hétero, se acostaría con ella.

- Me dijeron que te vieron saliendo con un muchacho muy guapo, por lo que imaginé que llegarías un poco tarde, como siempre.

- No fue por eso, Layla.- Recordó la droga y el alcohol y la reseca volvió, por lo que se levantó por un vaso de agua.

- No quiero hablar del tema. ¿Está listo el itinerario?

- Claro que sí. Verás, en Europa, todo está muy junto, por lo que, considerando 4 días de exposición y 3 días entre viajes y descansos, en un mes cubriremos todo Europa, Luego volvemos a EEUU para terminar con la exposición acá en New York.

Layla continuó hablando sobre cómo sus obras estaban ya listas y aprobadas, sobre el menú que servirían en cada exposición y sobre lo grandioso que será conocer Europa, Justin ya no escuchaba. Un mes y una semana y podría volver en gloria y majestad a Pittsburgh, suponiendo, claro, que sus obras tuvieran el éxito que tuvieron las anteriores. Pero su agente y sus asesores ya le habían confirmado que todo sería un éxito, que los grandes artistas de Europa esperaban ansiosos su llegada.

- ¿Justin?

- Ah…sí, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

- Decía que si tienes alguna exigencia para cuando lleguemos a los hoteles.

- No, ninguna.

- ¿No estás feliz por todo esto?

- Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Puso una de esas sonrisas que tanto tiempo le costó lograr cuando llegó a NY, una de esas por las que Debbie solía llamarle Rayito de Sol.

- Sabes…Antes de que llegaras, hablé con Linds. Ella me contó varias cosas, incluyendo la razón de que estés acá.

No. Lo que menos quería era hablar de él, sabía que correría a tomar el primer avión que saliera y eso no debía ser pensando que su sueño estaba tan cerca.

- Layla…

- Justin, éste es tu sueño, es tu futuro el que está en juego, en Pittsburgh no lograrás nada. Tienes 25 años, y aunque ya estés en las grandes ligas, si lo dejas, tu nombre no llegará lejos. Sé que estás pensando en irte cuando acabe la gira, pero no puedes.- Se levantó de su asiento e hizo que Justin se levantara y lo abrazó.- Tú necesitas seguir acá en New York, o quedarte en Europa, seguir con tus ideas y tu trabajo.

Justin intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero le era imposible, la mujer lo tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos. No quería seguir escuchándola, no cuando le hablaba de esa forma porque sabía que tenía algo de razón. Layla se alejó un poco pero mantuvo sus manos en su cuello. En sus ojos, Justin vio algo que había visto antes en sus propios ojos cuando se miraba al espejo luego de estar con Brian, y miedo comenzó a crecer en su pecho. Tal vez no era la razón lo que hacía que Layla quisiera que él continuara con su carrera, sino que obsesión.

- Es mi decisión –Se escuchó decir alejándose de ella- Además, ya te lo dije, continuaré pintando, seguirás recibiendo mis cuadros y podrás exponerlos en cualquier lado. Seguirás ganando dinero cuando logres venderlos, al igual que yo.

- ¿No entenderás, cierto?

- No, Layla. Debo recuperar mi futuro, tal como debió contártelo Lindsay.

- Sí, me habló de _ese_ hombre.- Justin no pudo evitar escuchar a su madre cuando hablaba de Brian cuando recién se habían conocido, un toque de desprecio que no pasaba desapercibido.

- Debo irme. Tengo otro proyecto en que trabajar.

- Está bien, Justin. Tendré un mes para convencerte en Europa.- Se alejó de él y volvió a su asiento en el escritorio.- Recuerda que nos vamos pasado mañana. Nos juntaremos aquí a las 10 y ese día sí que no puedes llegar tarde, así que intenta no salir con alguien el día anterior.

Justin tenía problemas, y grandes problemas si llegase a pasar que su agente estaba enamorada de él, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Lindsay.

** Brian**

El Dinner estaba agarrotado de gente y la verdad es que no sabía porque ni le importaba, solo quería un maldito café para pasar la maldita hackeca que comenzaba a producirse en su cabeza gracias al bendito whisky que se había bebido. Solo había dormido 3 horas, siendo despertando en el sofá de su despacho por Cynthia, la cual lo envió directo a casa. Y lo entendía, porque se sentía como la mierda.

- Hey Brian ¿a qué debo tan inesperada visita?- Debbie salió de la cocina mientras él se sentaba en la barra y tomaba un menú. -¿estás bien, cariño?

- ¿Podrías traerme un café y pedirle a toda esa gente que se calle?

- Café marchando, pero no puedo hacer que se callen… ¿no has escuchado las grandes noticias, cariño?

- ¿Y ahora que cojones pasó?-Debbie sirvió el café y le palmeo la cabeza.

- Pasa, que se acerca San Valentín y el alcalde ha ofrecido un baile para todos los gays y lesbianas de la ciudad para tan importante fecha.

- Ok-dijo Brian alargando cada letra- eso no explica por qué están todos aquí.

- Es un baile, cariño, es en parejas. Por lo que he dispuesto mi local para que cada soltero pueda buscar pareja.

Bien. Si pensaba que los que querían casarse y amarrarse de por vida con alguien, estaban locos, esto definitivamente era peor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría buscar pareja para un estúpido baile un mes antes de él?

- Debo salir de aquí.

- Vamos, Brian. Tal vez puedas encontrar algo interesante.- Debbie salió de detrás de la barra y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia una mesa con tres tipos. No estaban para nada mal, pero la verdad era que su cabeza iba a explotar. –Hola, chicos. Les presento a Brian Kinney.

- Vaya que lo conozco, ¿no, Brian? – Era un tipo de cabello rojo y corto, bien parecido, pero la verdad es que no lo recordaba.

- Aamm, no sé quién mierda eres- Vio como la cara del tipo se deformaba y un recuerdo flash le dijo que tal vez fuese el tipo que se había follado en Babylon unas semanas atrás. – Me voy de aquí. Necesito dormir.

Se fue dándole un beso a Debbie en la mejilla, logrando ver por el rabillo del ojo que los tipos comenzaban a preguntar por él y la follada que habían tenido. Perfecto, cuando más deseaba tranquilidad, las locas de la ciudad se la quitaban. Y para hacer más perfecta su mañana, Michael lo esperaba en la puerta del Loft.

- Créeme, Michael, no estoy de humor.- Abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola en la cara del visitante.

- Brian. ¡Brian!. Abre la maldita puerta. Tenemos que hablar.

- Claro, Mickey. Cuando se me pase la hackeca. Ahora ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz, por aunque sea un momento y te vas a planificar el hermoso baile que les dará Dickenns?

- _Nos_ dará, Brian.

- Claro, llegaré con mi infalible pareja en toda fiesta. Drogas y Alcohol.

- No porque él no esté te perderás algo así.

Fue por una botella de agua al refrigerador y la vació en su cabeza, pero no logró quitar las imágenes que se formaban del último baile al que había ido, y peor fue cuando comenzaron a aparecer crudas imágenes que incluían a Justin y un bate de baseball.

- Brian…

- ¡¿Quieres hacerme el jodido favor de irte, Michael?!-Lanzó la botella vacía de agua al piso, y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos. La exasperación había llegado, y la verdad es que no quería joderla con Michael.

- Está bien, pero debes saber que no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados viendo como sufre mi mejor amigo.

Escuchó como Michael tomaba el elevador y por fin Brian pudo irse con tranquilidad a su cama. Ni se molestó en tomar una ducha, solo quería dormir y despertar cuando ya fuese de noche y poder salir a follarse a algún hombre en cualquier parte, porque eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba el calor de otro para poder compensar su propia falta de calor debido a su soledad.


	3. Acosadores

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

**Justin**

- Linds. Te lo estoy diciendo. No me deja en paz, está todo el puto día persiguiéndome y presionándome, y la verdad es que ya me estoy hartando de que ande tocándome y abrazándome.- Justin se recostó en su cómoda cama del hotel mientras se quejaba del acoso.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer. La última vez que la vi, estaba muy bien con su pareja, que por cierto era mujer.- Escuchaba la voz incrédula de Lindsay y eso solo lo enfermaba más – Pero, si fuese cierto, es tu decisión, después de todo es tu trabajo.

- El problema radica en que anda diciendo a los compradores y artistas que yo no seguiré pintando y que me convenzan. Linds, créeme, no sé qué mierda hacer.

- Mira, cariño, sé que Layla es la mejor en su trabajo, hasta mejor que yo podríamos decir, pero si no te sientes cómodo, tal vez es mejor buscarse otro agente y listo.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio apostaría por un artista emergente que no piensa vivir en New York?

Se levantó y prefirió tomarse una ducha, tal vez así lograba relajarse para poder estar descansado y listo para la última exposición. No podía creer que estuviese en Italia y aun no se haya acostado con nadie, y ¿cómo iba a lograrlo si Layla estaba en todas partes?

- Pero lo peor, ha sido que no me ha dejado solo en un solo minuto, en realidad, me impresiona que lleve 5 minutos hablando contigo y aun no haya irrumpido en mi habitación.

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Eso quiere decir que no has podido estar con ningún europeo?

- Exacto.

- Oohh.

- Bien, te dejo. Necesito una ducha.

- Está bien, cariño. Cuídate. Y recuerda llamarme cuando sepas cuando te vengas a Pittsburgh.

- Claro. Cuídate y dale un beso a Gus y Jenny.

Recordaba esa conversación con Linds y Mel cuando ambas decidieron volver a Pittsburgh luego de que la propuesta 14 fuera desechada. Tan solo pasaron un año en Canadá porque no podían vivir sin su familia. Era cierto que ellas ya tenían su propia familia, pero no era lo mismo sin la pandilla, y los niños pasaban llorando extrañando a sus padres. Recordaba esas conversaciones con Gus, en las que el pequeño le preguntaba por qué no iba y lo visitaba, o por qué no visitaba a su papi, el cual estaba triste, y Justin mentiría si dijera que no murió de amor cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Se quitó toda la ropa y fue directo a la ducha. El agua caliente comenzaba a funcionar y cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Cuando sus manos fueron bajando por su cuerpo, imaginó que eran las de Brian, que era él el que lo acariciaba, él el que comenzaba a mastúrbalo con lentitud. Sintió sus besos en su cuello, en su nuca y en su espalda. Pero luego unas manos delgadas, muy diferentes a las de Brian lo estaban tocando.

Se asustó y se giró encontrándose con la mirada verdosa de Layla.

- ¿Qué mierda haces acá, Layla?- Tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura. Recién en ese punto notó la desnudez de su agente, por lo que tomó otra y comenzó a cubrirla- Vamos. Cúbrete.

- ¿Por qué querría cubrirme cuando tengo al frente a un guapo hombre, el cual está semi erecto?- Se quitó la toalla de encima e intentó posar una de sus manos en el miembro de Justin – No te escapes, amor. No puedes. – Vio esa mirada de nuevo, esa mirada de obsesión.

- Layla. Estás loca. Sabes que no me gustan las mujeres. Vamos, ven, sal de la ducha.

Cuando se acercó a ella y volvió a cubrirla lo notó. Estaba ebria, más que ebria. Justin se atrevió a pensar que estaba a punto de un coma etílico, pero qué hacer si cada vez que se acercaba a ella se lanzaba encima como gato en celo. No le importó mucho que le tocara, sí le dio asco, pero estaba más preocupado por Layla, por lo que la cubrió convenciéndola de que la llevaría a la cama. Ella aceptó y se arrimó a él.

Como pudo, la tiró a la cama, asqueado de cómo lo tocaba y besaba, pero a penas la acostó, ella se quedó dormida, lo cual le dio un descanso que pensó que no tendría esa noche. La arropó con unas mantas, se vistió y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Luego de todo ese show, necesitaba una copa, y más de alguna sustancia ilegal, por lo que se dirigió al bar. Pidió un whisky al más puro estilo de Brian Kinney, e imaginó que hubiese hecho él en esos casos, pero nada llegó a su mente, tal vez Brian la hubiese mandado a la mierda con el primer indicio, porque definitivamente no se imaginaba a Brian con una mujer. Sí con cualquier hombre que se le cruzara, pero nunca con una mujer. Dios, ¿en qué se había metido?

**Brian**

Dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas para la maldita fiesta del maldito alcalde, y Brian Kinney estaba hasta el hastío de que todo el mundo le dijera que fuera. Nadie entendía que no le interesaba ir a un lugar lleno de parejas que estarían demostrándose su amor, mientras él sufría. Pero claro que jamás lo admitiría, sino que le decía a todo el mundo que no le importaba ir a una fiesta a follar, porque eso lo hacía en su propio club.

- Es un honor para toda la comunidad que el alcalde nos organice una fiesta.

Estaba en el parque en donde le gustaba salir a jugar a su hijo. Lindsay lo acompañaba para que así ambos pudiesen vigilar al torbellino que tenían como hijo.

- Me importa una mierda lo que haga el alcalde, además, no es él el que la organiza, sino Emmett- Continuó leyendo el periódico mientras se sentaba en una banca. Lindsay hizo lo mismo.

- Da igual, deberías ir.

- ¿No irás a darme el mismo discurso que me da Mickey? Porque no me interesa.

- Hablé con Justin ayer.

Un mal presentimiento se posó en su pecho. Sabía todos los movimientos de Justin en Europa, y la verdad es que temía escuchar que había encontrado a algún tipo romántico que podía darle todo lo que quería, además claro de darle la oportunidad de seguir con su carrera allí.

- La exposición va de lo mejor. Recibí una muy buena crítica ayer. Pero no era eso lo que quería contarte. – Giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Linds. Se puso nervioso y comenzó a jugar con su boca. – Está teniendo problemas con su agente.

- Pensé que tú la habías recomendado – Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Claro que él sabía que era _la_ agente y no _el _agente.

- Sí, y la verdad es que es muy buena en su trabajo, pero no consideré un aspecto. Según Justin, ella está enamorada de él. - Grandioso, ahora debía preocuparse por mujeres también.

- No creo que tenga tanta suerte, después de todo, sé cómo le gustan las pollas al rubio ese.

- Layla busca que Justin se quede en New York, y sé que es buena convenciendo a la gente.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

Gus comenzó a jugar con sus compañeros de escuela, parecía contento y feliz, y eso lo calmaba, y cuando se comenzó a acercar a él, se levantó y lo tomó en brazos.

- Hey Sonnyboy. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí, papi. Vamos a comer con la abuela Debbie.

- Bien. Vamos

Lindsay tomó su bolso y se acercó a ellos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia su auto, el cual había cambiado cuando llegó Mel y Linds a la ciudad. Eso significaría que saldría más a menudo con su hijo y la verdad es que un auto más familiar sería mejor en esos casos.

- Deberías ir por él.

- Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no me interpusiera en su sueño, y no lo he hecho ni pienso hacerlo.

- Papi. Jus está triste y tú también.

- Gus, ¿cómo sabes que Jus está triste?-Le habló con la mayor calma que podía pensando en que no hablaba con sus amigos, sino con su hijo.

- Hablé con él, papi. Le dije a mi mami que lo extrañaba y ella me dejó llamarlo.-Miró con enfado a Linds. Ella solo sonrió.

- No tienes que preocuparte por él o por mí, Sonnyboy. Ambos estamos haciendo lo que queremos.

Sabía que ambos iban a replicar, pero su mirada fue suficiente para acallarlos. No pensaba seguir hablando de un tema que estaba zanjado. Justin estaba cumpliendo su sueño por Europa, y sí él lo amaba, lo dejaría ser y no se interpondría, aunque eso significase perderlo, aunque eso significase que su propia vida se fuera con él.

- Pareces triste, papi.- Gus le acarició la mejilla con ternura, tal como él mismo lo hacía con él.

- ¿triste, yo? ¿Qué cosas estás inventando, Gus? – Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y cuando llegaron al auto, lo tiró al asiento trasero y continuó.

- Jajaja Papi, no está triste- Gritó el pequeño extasiado y cansado.

- Ya, vamos a comer.

Cuando terminó de asegurar a Gus en el auto, Lindsay ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y una pareja que caminaba por ahí se le acercó.

- Hola. Queríamos informarle sobre esa fiesta que dará el alcalde para Gay y Lesbianas- Dijo una señora que debía tener unos 50 años con un prendedor que decía "no Gays y Lesbianas".

- ¿La fiesta de san Valentín?

- Así es. – Dijo el hombre contento de ver que alguien sí estaba enterado – Entenderá entonces no queramos que nuestros hijos tengan que ver esa depravación.

- Depravación…-Se quedó pensando en la palabra por unos segundos- pues no planeo ir a esa fiesta, pero le diré a las madres del niño a ver si les interesa su propuesta- y sonrió como solo Brian Kinney puede hacerlo.

Brian subió y manejó directo al Dinner sin decir una palabra a pesar de que Lindsay parecía interesada en lo que le habían dicho esas personas. Pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado, ya una vez personas como esas habían hecho explotar su club cuando se celebraba una fiesta en pro de los Gays y Lesbianas, y algo le decía que ésta vez no sería diferente.


	4. Acosadores y Caminos que se unen

**Justin**

Se levantó con pesar al escuchar como su teléfono zumbaba por alguna parte. No estaba en su habitación sino que en la de uno de los encargados de los cocteles en sus exposiciones. Se había encontrado con Marcus mientras bebía en el bar y le había contado que una extraña mujer había entrado a su habitación, y le permitió quedarse junto a él, siempre y cuando le invitara los tragos de esa noche. Por suerte, Marcus era felizmente hétero, estaba casado y tenía una hermosa niña llamada Amanda como hija, ya que no estaba para encuentros sexuales luego de lo que le había sucedido.

- Taylor-Dijo al contestar.

- ¿Dónde estás?- No le sorprendía que Layla fuera la que llamaba, y menos le sorprendía que estuviese de mal humor.

- En la habitación de Marcus. Me permitió quedarme al saber que había sido acosado.

- Justin, lo siento tanto. No sé que me pasó. Salí a beber con los chicos luego de que te fuiste a dormir y no sé en qué momento se me fue de las manos.

- Layla…No te preocupes. Solo…terminemos con esta exposición y volvamos pronto a EEUU.

- Pero ¿y esas exposiciones extras que te ofrecieron?

- No las aceptaré. No en estas condiciones. Quiero volver a casa lo antes posible.

- Justin…

- No. Y es mi última palabra.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Layla, pero la verdad era que no le importó en lo más mínimo. El miedo que había sentido la noche pasada se había convertido en enojo con algo de rabia. Se sintió usado y ultrajado, se sintió pasado a llevar, y la verdad es que eso ya lo podía obtener estando en su hogar con toda esa gente homofóbica que caminaba por ahí. Por suerte su vuelvo salía esa misma noche directo a New York, y a penas llegara se encargaría de conseguir el vuelo a Pittsburgh. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se encontró con que todo estaba limpio y ordenado, y sin el rastro de Layla. Aprovechó para comer algo, darse una ducha y arreglarse, su exposición comenzaría en cualquier minuto, pero por suerte se realizaría en ese mismo hotel.

Estaba terminando de abrocharse su camisa cuando alguien golpeó su puerta. Imaginó que sería Layla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su padre.

- Hola, Justin – Su padre estaba tal y como lo recordaba, solo que ahora su cabello estaba lleno de canas y sonreía- Me enteré de tu exposición aquí en Italia, y la verdad es que quise venir a verte.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Ni por nada del mundo, Justin olvidaría todo lo que su padre le había hecho pasar, desde echarlo de su casa, hasta enviarlo preso por ser gay y luchar por sus derechos. Le molestaba verlo ahí como si nada hubiese pasado, con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, tanto que quería reventarlo a golpes.

- Hijo…No me mires así – Hizo ademán de entrar, pero Justin se lo impidió.

- No me llames hijo, después de todo, tú fuiste el que me rechazó. Al que no le importó si su hijo terminaba durmiendo en la calle, o que se pudriera en la cárcel, solo por ser un maldito homosexual – La rabia comenzaba a denotarse en su voz, a la vez que el volumen aumentaba – Es mejor que te vayas de aquí. No me interesa hablar contigo. Solo vienes porque quieres que la gente sepa que tu hijo es un artista medio famoso, pero olvídalo, porque tú ya no eres mi padre.

- Justin…

Justin solo cerró la puerta. Seguía escuchando como su padre seguía aporreando la puerta, gritando su nombre y que lo perdonara. Pero la verdad es que no había perdón que dar, porque él ya no conocía a ese hombre. Aun así sintió como aun dolía, y necesito los fuertes brazos de Brian a su alrededor, aunque fuese en su imaginación.

La verdad es que no entendía como el mejor mes de su vida, cumpliendo su sueño se había convertido en un desastre, y la verdad es que se hubiese sentido más tranquilo si la razón fuera que sus obras fueran desechadas, pero había tenido tal aceptación que ya no quedaba ninguna en venta, todas habían sido reclamadas por compradores europeos, excepto una, que la había comprado la misma persona que siempre compraba la obra principal. No sabía quién era, por más que preguntaba, nadie lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que, quien fuera, supiera valorar lo que tenía en sus manos.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente al salón donde se exponían sus obras. Ya comería algo del típico cóctel que servían, lo cual no se veía mal, pensando en que servían lo mejor de lo mejor.

Al llegar al salón, se encontró con que ya no podía entrar más gente, y algo en su interior le decía que debería sentirse realmente feliz. Su sueño estaba llegando a la cima, todos ellos estaban ahí por ver su trabajo, y a todos parecía gustarle, porque parecían emocionados, he incluso logró ver como una mujer sollozaba al contemplar su cuadro "Melancolía", el cual había pintado mientras pensaba en Brian, no por nada era la atracción principal en su exposición, tal como él, y quería que él estuviera ahí, quería que él le dijera lo que veía en cada obra, quería sus comentarios sarcásticos y que luego le dijera la verdad sin mirarlo a los ojos y verlo avergonzado, tal como lo había visto cuando fue a su primera exposición, cuando estaban separados y unidos a la vez.

Se emocionó al recibir tantos halagos (muchos que ni siquiera entendía por estar en otros idiomas), y más cuando se acercó el mismísimo dueño del hotel y le comenzó a decir que estaría encantado de recibirlo de nuevo cuando su nueva exposición estuviese lista. Se impresionó al saber que había comprado una de sus obras y la había colocado en lo alto del salón para que todos los que llegaran a festejar alguna fiesta, pudiesen ver y quedar impactados tal como él. Al parecer todo había salido perfecto, pero lo mejor de todo era que en tan solo unos días ya podría volver a su hogar, en donde la verdadera felicidad lo esperaba.

- ¿Todo ha salido como esperabas?

Al final de la noche, cuando ya se encontraba en el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Layla insistió en irse con él, solos, así que se subió algo incomodo, pero ya recién a mitad de camino, le habló.

- Sí. Muchas gracias, Layla. No hubiese podido lograrlo sin ti.- No quería mirarla por si es que ella se creara alguna imagen.-

- Justin…No quiero que dejes algo que te hace feliz.

- ¿y qué mierda sabes tú de lo que me hace feliz?-No pudo evitar enfadarse y terminó levantando la voz.

- Yo…te vi hoy. Vi como te sentías feliz de que la gente apreciara lo que hacías.

- ¿Cómo puedo sentirme feliz si no tengo con quien compartirla?

- ¿Y yo acaso no existo?

- No es lo mismo, Layla. Mi familia y la gente que amo está en Pittsburgh, no en New York, y menos acá en Europa.

- ¿Por qué no quieres darme una oportunidad para ser alguien a tu lado? No digo que me ames, ni que quieras algo más, pero ¿por qué no permites que la gente te quiera?

- Porque debo volver, Layla. Allá me espera la vida con la que siempre soñé.

- Si tanto lo amas, ¿por qué te sigues acostando con otros? - Se notaba el enojó en su voz, pero eso no lograría cambiar su opinión.

- No sabes qué tipo de relación tengo con Brian.

- ¡¿Llamas a eso una relación?!

- No te metas en mis asuntos. Es mi última palabra.

Sabía que esa no sería su última conversación, pero por lo menos podría tener un viaje tranquilo. Le gustaría poder irse pronto a su hogar, pero aun quedaba una última exposición en New York. Solo un último esfuerzo.

**Brian**

No podía creer que aceptara. No podía creer que se convenciera por Michael y Lindsay para que patrocinara esa estúpida fiesta hecha solo para hacer que el alcalde consiguiera más votos y más aceptación de la comunidad homosexual. Pero ya no podía decir que no, había prometido que sus empresarios ayudarían económicamente, con la ventaja de obtener más gente que compre sus productos.

- Brian. Acaba de llegar el paquete. En estos momentos lo están llevando al lugar, tal como los otros – escuchó la voz de Cynthia a través de su comunicador.

- Perfecto – Dijo presionando el botón y soltándolo de inmediato.

Si su encargo había llegado, solo podía significar una cosa. La exhibición había terminado y según toda la información que había visto en las noticias y en cada revista que recibió, fue muy bien reconocida y aceptada por todos los críticos europeos. Justin había logrado su sueño, y su nombre ya era reconocido por todos los grandes artistas. Ya era uno de ellos. Pero eso ¿sería suficiente para Justin?

Conocía su hambre por independencia, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos, Justin debería estar a su altura en nivel monetario, pero de nuevo ¿sería suficiente?

Brian no se atrevería a inmiscuirse en la carrera de Justin, pero lo extrañaba, como nunca antes había extrañado a alguien o algo, y era patético, pero ya había confesado su amor por él, ¡iban a casarse!...Justin prometió volver, pero ¿por qué volvería si su carrera estaba en aumento?. ¿Por qué volvería con alguien que no lo merecía?

Su cabeza no paraba de pensar en él, no podía parar de imaginar su llegada, diciéndole que aun lo amaba y que quería retomar en lo que habían dejado. ¿Se volvería monógamo? La respuesta fue clara en su mente, tan clara que dolía. Sí. Sí. Y mil veces sí por volver a tener a Justin en sus brazos.

- Brian. Llegó tu cita de las 12.

- Bien. Gracias, Cynthia.

Arregló su corbata y dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos por Justin. Si lograba convencer a esa empresa de que no se habían equivocado con contratarlos, lograría que su publicidad recorriera el mundo, y eso significaba mucho dinero para él y Kinneticks. Pero claro, no era una empresa cualquiera, sino que una gran empresa internacional que necesitaba vender más en otros países. Tuvo que estudiar muchas culturas para poder culminar con esa campaña, pero lo había logrado, había encontrado la inspiración y la idea perfecta.

- Señor Kinney. Es un gusto volver a verlo.

- Señor Harris- estrechó la mano del alto y joven empresario.

George Harris III, hijo de George Harris II, un empresario británico que buscaba ser el dueño de los negocios. Hoy en día ya tenía una gran cantidad de empresas asociadas, por lo que su campo no solo consistía en la construcción de navíos, sino que también tenían una gran fábrica de bebidas tanto alcohólicas, como jugos de selección.

Brian no podía evitar fijarse en el aspecto del tipo. Era tan alto como él, con un esplendido cabello rubio, el cual mantenía perfectamente cortado. A través del traje Armani que llevaba, se podía ver un cuerpo bien cuidado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue su gran y hermoso trasero. Pero por alguna razón, no podía imaginarse follando al tipo.

- Me han informado que tiene una muy buena propuesta para mí – Cualquiera que no fuera Brian Kinney, podría caer ante la refinada sonrisa y el exquisito acento que poseía el tipo.

- Así es. Aunque no soy muy partidario de consultar con mis clientes antes de exponer mis ideas. Pero no puedo negarme considerando que no estoy frente a un cliente ordinario.

- Veo que nos entendemos, y eso me gusta, y mucho la verdad – Sí no fuera Brian, no sería capaz de notar las muchas inclinaciones sexuales que dejaba caer Harris, pero aun así, no lograba sentir algo – Bien, señor Kinney, lo escucho.

La siguiente media hora, Brian se pasó discutiendo su idea para la campaña. Harris se mostró bastante interesado en cada idea que planteaba, hasta llegó a fijar una reunión en el costoso hotel donde se hospedaba, para así poder celebrar la firma del contrato, lo cual sucedería ese mismo día en unas cuantas horas más, ya que el principito debía irse al otro día. Brian no confiaba con que su hambre sexual se despertara con solo unas horas, pero apeló con que las copas se le subieran lo suficiente para poder demostrarle que no se había equivocado con escogerlo.

**NOTA AUTORA: Dedicado a Borita "****_espero que sea de tu agrado _****=D"**


	5. Al fin en casa

**Justin**

Llegó al aeropuerto de Pittsburgh media hora tarde de lo estimado, odiaba cuando algo sucedía con los vuelos sin que le permitiera llegar a la hora que estimaba llegar, pero siempre tenía que pasar algo. Pero todo se olvidó cuando vio a su madre y a su hermana esperando en la zona de embarque.

- ¡Justin! Al fin llegas – Su madre estaba tal como la dejó cuando se fue a NY y sus abrazos seguían igual de siempre. Se alejó y su madre besó su mejilla manteniendo las manos en el lugar – Estás más delgado. Algo me dice que cuando decías que comías, en realidad no lo hacías.

- Yo también te extrañé, mamá – Sintió como su sonrisa volvía después de 3 años.

- Hey, yo también estoy aquí.

Mollie estaba tan cambiada que casi sintió que no era su hermana, sino una joven adolescente muy bien formada. Su cabello era largo y rubio y su cuerpo ya había adquirido las curvas necesarias que cualquier joven de 18 años debería tener y que dejaría a cualquier tipo con la boca abierta, incluido él.

- Woah. Mollie, mira lo grande y hermosa que estás - abrazó a su hermana y sintió esa misma proximidad que tenían antes de que él se fuera de casa hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella solo era una niña.

- Claro, ¿qué esperabas luego de 3 años?

Por fin estaba en casa. Por fin estaba con la gente que amaba y apreciaba, y algo se encendió en su corazón, una especie de aceleración que parecía haberse esfumado cuando se había ido. ¿Por qué se había ido? Sí. Por su sueño, pero recién ahora sentía que su sueño estaba completo, ahora que estaba con su familia. Y ya quería llegar al Dinner y encontrarse con sus amigos y con él. Con Brian.

- Bien. Vamos que nos están esperando. – Su madre tomó su equipaje de mano y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

- ¿quién nos espera?

- Es una sorpresa, cariño.

Subieron su equipaje y luego partieron del aeropuerto. Tomó una inspiración dejando la ventana abierta, y sintió ese aroma característico de su ciudad además de ese frío que tanto disfrutaba, que le daba ganas de tener a alguien que lo abrazara y cobijara en sus brazos.

Pittsburgh estaba tal cual como lo había dejado, las calles llenas de gente, niños corriendo por los parques, gente caminando acelerada para llegar a sus destinos. Las calles aun se recuperaban de los restos del invierno y la gente que caminaba por ahí parecía ya dejar de lado sus chaquetas para dar paso a las camisetas, y más se notaba ese cambio mientras se acercaban a la avenida Liberty. Los gays y lesbianas del lugar parecían disfrutar del sol que parecía haber tardado en salir, ya que todos estaban en la calle, sentados en las bancas donde el sol llegaba a sus caras.

Su madre se estacionó cerca del Dinner y el corazón de Justin volvió a bombear como lo había hecho a penas piso suelo conocido. Al entrar vio como todos sus amigos estaban ahí: Mel, Linds, Em y Drew, Ted y Blake, Michael y Ben, junto a Hunter, Debbie, e incluso Carl (ahora esposo de Debbie). Todos gritaron "sorpresa, Shunshine" y Gus se lanzó a sus brazos. Estaba tan grande que casi no lo aguantaba en los brazos a pesar de que él había aumentado con creces su masa muscular. Lo abrazaron y felicitaron por haber cumplido su sueño, y por fin era feliz, por fin se sentía en casa con su verdadera familia, con todas las personas que en verdad amaba. No pudo detener las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos y todos parecieron preocuparse.

- Es solo que…estoy tan feliz de estar acá con todos ustedes.- todos se acercaron y lo abrazaron. La demás clientela comenzó a aplaudir viendo tal escena.

- Nosotros estamos felices de que al fin hayas vuelto, Sunshine- Debbie lo besó en la mejilla y luego mostró un gran pastel – Ahora, nada de lágrimas y más sonrisas, mira que una torta así no va con caras tristes.

- Gracias, Debbie.

Siempre supo e imaginó que él no estaría ahí, pero que ni supiera de su llegada, eso sí le impresionó. E incluso llegó a atorarse con el trozo de torta que intentaba tragar cuando Michael se lo dijo.

- No ha querido hablar con nosotros, Justin.

- Se ha enfrascado en el trabajo. Solo lo veo cuando salimos a pasear con Gus. Creo que los chicos se topan con Brian de vez en cuando en Babylon, pero nada más.- Linds tenía a Jenny en sus brazos. La pequeña intentaba comer torta, pero Justin solo pensaba en Brian.

- Tal vez deberías ir a verlo, así como ahora, cariño.- Emmett se había acercado a la mesa en donde hablaban con cara de preocupación.

- No lo sé…No me extrañaría que él ya hubiese re-echo su vida.

- Yo lo veo casi todos los días, en el trabajo, después de todo hay días completos en que no va a Kinnetik por quedarse en casa, y si re-echo su vida significa parecer un muerto en vida, entonces sí, eso es lo que ha hecho.- Ted tocó su hombro dándole valor.

Se levantó y salió del Dinner escuchando como su madre lo seguía preocupada, pero logró ver como Debbie la agarraba del brazo dejándole largarse en busca del que alguna vez fue el hombre que le salvó la vida.

Al subir al taxi, el camino se hizo interminable, parecían horas en vez de los míseros 10 minutos que se tardó en llegar a Kinnetik. Según recordaba, a Brian le gustaba quedarse en la oficina hasta alrededor de las 8 de la noche, para luego largarse a casa, ducharse e irse directo a Babylon.

Según su reloj, eran las 7.30, por lo que aun se encontraría ahí y fue cuando comenzaron a aparecer todas las dudas: ¿estaría feliz de verlo? ¿Había continuado con su vida? ¿Lo echaría de ahí pensando que aun no cumplía con la meta que le impuso? ¿En verdad era buena idea estar ahí pensando en que él se había ido y lo había dejado solo cuando Brian solo quiso entregarle el mundo entero?

- ¿Justin?- Cynthia salía de la oficina que debía pertenecer a Brian con muchas carpetas e ilustraciones de alguna cuenta en la que trabajaban – ¡Oh Dios mío! Eres tú. – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, luego se separó y comenzó a tocarle la cara – Estás aquí…has vuelto.

- ¿Cómo estás, Cynthia? Te eché mucho de menos. – Cynthia parecía realmente feliz de verlo, si hasta parecía que lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos.

- Yo también, cariño. Pero supongo que no estás aquí para hablar conmigo.

- ¿Él está aquí? – El miedo que demostraba su voz pudo notarlo hasta él mismo, y no necesitó respuesta, ya que con solo la mirada de Cynthia, sabía que algo no iba bien.

- Él…está en una reunión- El tono de voz era dudoso, como si no quisiera que Justin se enterara de eso.

- Al decir reunión, te refieres a…

- Jus…Lo conoces, y ésta es la cuenta más importante que ha llegado a nuestras manos.

Justin se sentó en la banca que estaba fuera de la oficina de Brian. Ya no podía mantener la fuerza en sus piernas, y lo peor de todo, era eso, que le afectara de esa manera, porque Cynthia tenía razón, él conocía a Brian, tal vez era el que más lo conocía de todo Pittsburgh- a excepción de Michael, claro- pero dolía, y era su culpa, porque fue él mismo el que se creó esa ilusión, una ilusión que consistía en que Brian no se acostaría con nadie luego de estar con él, que él esperaría su llegada. Pero fue iluso, eso no podría pasar ni en un mundo paralelo, pero aun dolía.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño- Cynthia se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó- La verdad es que él ha estado hecho una mierda, no hay otra forma de decirlo…y sí, sé que ha estado con otros, pero créeme que es solo muy de vez en cuando, muy distinto a como era antes de conocerte. George Harris, él dueño de las empresas Harris, sí, el millonario internacional Harris, llegó aquí buscando directamente a Brian, y se vio interesado en él desde el primer momento, pero recién hoy aceptó firmar el contrato, solo que con sus excentricidades de por medio, o sea que, Brian, debía asistir a una cena privada con él en su hotel.

Escuchaba cada palabra y algo en él se encendía. No podía negar que aun doliera, pero por lo menos se sintió más tranquilo sabiendo que esa cena era una completa obligación, y que Brian no era de los que follaban por negocios, sino por placer. Aunque eso también era un problema pensando que Harris era un sueño de hombre…No podía seguir con eso, su cabeza ya no daba más de la confusión.

- Gracias, Cynthia.

- Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto.

- Yo también me alegro.

Había vuelto y parte de la felicidad había vuelto, el resto, lo guardaría para su gran reencuentro con Brian. Ya vería como sorprender a ese hombre.


	6. Obligaciones

**Brian**

El hotel donde se hospedaba Harris, era el más costoso de todo Pittsburgh, y se notaba. Recordaba asistir a ese hotel cuando se hizo el evento de la carrera Liberty, buenos tiempos en que hacía caer a los grandes. A penas entró recordó cómo se preparaba en las noches para la carrera…No, no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora que estaba a punto de follar a su cliente y dejarlo contento. Harris lo esperaba con una botella del mejor Champagne del lugar, y no podía decepcionarlo.

- Me alegro que llegaras, y seas puntual, Kinney – El empresario llevaba uno de los mejores trajes que Brian había visto, como también unos pesados gemelos de oro que pudo notar cuando se dieron la mano.

- Puntual es mi segundo nombre- Le entregó su mejor sonrisa y se sentó. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar el contrato.

- Veo que estás apurado

- Mientras antes seamos socios, antes podemos disfrutar, ¿no es así?

- Jajaja. Me sorprendes, Kinney, pero comparto tu visión. Dame esos papeles.

Brian le entregó el contrato. Harris lo tomó y sin siquiera miró lo que decía, firmó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Brian. La inseguridad comenzó a crecer en su pecho, claro que no lo demostraba, pero interiormente sentía que no debía hacer nada, que estaba mal acostarse con ese tipo, que estaba engañando a Justin, a pesar de que no tenían nada, que Justin estaba feliz cumpliendo su sueño, y jamás se habían prometido fidelidad, incluso cuando aceptó casarse con él. Lo que sí siempre mantuvo fueron las primeras reglas que le impuso, no había estado con nadie más de dos veces, no habían números ni contactos, y por supuesto, nada de besos, solo follar en forma mecánica.

- Bien. Supongo que con esto terminamos con los asuntos formales. Salud, Kinney.

- Salud.

El multimillonario no quitaba su mirada de la de Brian, era incomodo, por lo que se tomó toda su champagne de un sorbo, separando su mirada de la de Harris, luego solo tomó su menú y pidió al camarero lo más costoso y que rellenara su copa.

- Pareces algo nervioso, Brian ¿Debo suponer que algo va mal?

- Claro que no. Impaciente, sonaría mejor – Porque sí. Puede que su corazón estuviese destrozado, pero él seguía siendo Brian Kinney, el que todos querían para el mejor polvo de su vida.

- Pues, ya somos dos. He oído mucho de ti, Brian.

- ¿De verdad? – El mesero llegó con sus pedidos. Brian aprovechó para terminar con su copa de champagne, de un sorbo otra vez.

- Así es. Muchas cosas buenas, la verdad, aunque…

- ¿Aunque?

- También me hablaron de un novio, lo cual no me calza del todo.

- Mira, Harris, ninguno de los dos está aquí para hablar de la vida privada del otro.

- Con eso solo me lo confirmas

Maldito Harris, maldita cena, maldito Pittsburgh y las locas chismosas. Muchas veces se topó con más de algún hombre que le preguntaba por Justin, después de pasar 4 años follando juntos a cuanto hombre se les cruzara, cuántos juegos y noches de citas…era obvio que a más del alguno le llamara la atención que fueran una pareja, hasta el punto de ser conocidos como "la pareja" del bajo mundo de Pittsburgh. Debió verse venir que llegara a oídos de Harris, después de todo, él mismo había escuchado como un millonario andaba buscando con quien follar.

- ¿Qué beneficio te trae saber eso?

- Ninguno. Solo me llama la atención que alguien con tu reputación pudiese compartir con alguien. Él debió amarte mucho, como para aguantar una vida así.

Prefirió no seguir con el tema, simplemente siguió comiendo y bebiendo, el problema es que aun no sentía la atracción necesaria por Harris, y eso que ya llevaba tres copas de champagne de un sorbo y una botella de vino, seguro necesitaría ir al baño a drogarse, bueno era que haya llevado con él la suficiente droga para dejar tiradas a 5 personas. No era la idea morir en el intento, pero definitivamente se drogaría lo suficiente para que solo existiera su instinto animal.

Se levantó luego de disculparse, yendo directo al baño de caballeros. La cosa tenía un estilo esquicito, y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Sí, era millonario y le gustaban los lujos, pero seguía siendo un perdido de los bajos fondos, y la mejor forma de demostrarlo fue yendo a un cubículo, y comenzar a meterse éxtasis por la nariz. Rápidamente comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo te entumecía y su mente divagaba por distintas direcciones, lo cual parecía perfecto, así que volvió y en silencio terminó su filete y el resto de vino que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué tal si seguimos la reunión en mi habitación? – La mirada de Harris era penetrante y lujuriosa, y por fin Brian podía sentir una inclinación hacia el tipo.

- Suena perfecto.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó y siguió a su nuevo cliente. Su habitación se encontraba en el último piso, y más que habitación, era un enorme pent-house con lujos que ni se imaginaba que había en la pequeña Pittsburgh. Harris se dirigió al bar y sirvió dos vasos de Chivas Reagal de 18, entregándole uno a Brian y dejándose otro para él.

- Por los placeres de la vida – Dijo George levantando su copa.

Chocaron sus copas y ambos bebieron de un sorbo el contenido de sus vasos. Brian sabía lo que venía, y comenzó a sentir la excitación, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Harris tomó su mano y lo guió a la habitación, ahí comenzó a desvestirse como también a él, besando su cuello, ya que Brian no dejaba que llegara a sus labios. No quería eso. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocada por el millonario comenzaba a corroerse, a arder no de una buena forma, pero fue salvado por su teléfono. Rápidamente lo sacó de sus pantalones- los cuales aun no perdía- y vio que era Michael.

- Disculpa, pero debo atender, es una llamada urgente.

- ¿Más urgente que esto?- Harris sonaba molesto y Brian lo entendió.

Salió de la habitación y se fue al hall del pent-house.

- ¿Brian? ¿estás bien?

- Me acabas de salvar el culo, Mickey – Tomó su camisa y su chaqueta, como también su bolso. Mientras antes saliera mejor.

- Pensé que estarías en casa, pero nadie contestó, así que te llamé ¿por qué no viniste al Dinner?

- Porque tenía negocios que saldar, soy un hombre ocupado, después de todo.

- Brian, necesitas saber algo…

- No. No quiero saber nada, solo quiero irme a mi casa, que es lo que haré.

Colgó sin más palabras y luego de vestirse – lo que era difícil pensando en lo drogado que estaba- se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y con un simple "Debo irme. Llamaré cuando la campaña esté lista" salió.

Al salir, se encontró con que no podía manejar en ese estado, por lo que simplemente le dijo a un botones en la entrada que le consiguiera un taxi. En el camino, moría por un cigarro, pero se conformó con mirar por la ventana, ver como la gente comenzaba a caminar a sus casas, pero cuando se acercaba a la Av. Liberty todo el panorama cambiaba, en vez de gente queriendo llegar a sus casas, se encontró con miles de maricas buscando un lugar para beber, drogarse y follar. Imágenes de él mismo caminando por esas calles con sus amigos aparecieron en su cabeza, sin siquiera consultar si podían alojarse ahí. Quería volver a esos tiempos, nunca le han gustado los cambios, siempre han sido para mala en su vida, y ahora aquí estaba, llegando a los 40 y completamente solo. Llegaría a su loft y estaría vacío, sin nadie que le dé la bienvenida, sin ruidos de lápices por haber alguien dibujando y pintando. Su vida apestaba.

Cuando bajó del taxi, trastabilló hasta la puerta, subió al ascensor y algo llamó su atención. Música, música salía del loft, y no era cualquier canción, era una canción que conocía muy bien, una canción que partió como una revelación y terminó en sangre. Pero quién podría entrar a su hogar y llenarlo de esa música. Quien fuera conocería la furia de los Kinneys. Porque, no podría ser _él_, ¿cierto?

- Te tardaste en llegar, Brian.


End file.
